One For Me
by minitsundere
Summary: So This will be full of one-shots that will bring fluff or whatever I feel like at the moment :) I hope you enjoy
1. Indirect

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back, so this is just another one shot for my bebes :3 Enjoy~ R&R Pwease?

Nai, Gareki, Yogi and Tsukumo were sitting in the living room enjoying some delicacies they have bought in the town they just left. The long coffee table was filled with trays of French macaroons, tea cakes, muffins, short breads and other variants of sweets. The room was filled with a succulent aroma making the atmosphere even more relaxing. Gareki and Nai sat beside each other on the comfy couch while Yogi and Tsukumo were opposite of them. Yogi and Nai were chattering away, childishly discussing the new merchandise of Nyanperona, Tsukumo nods along with them and giving trimmed remarks of her own. Gareki, the one who doesn't want to get involved with the said agenda, was flipping through the pages of a book that piqued his interest. The sheep had brought a pitcher of ice cold lemonade to balance some of the sugar brought on by their little snack. Nai started munching on a strawberry jelly doughnut that left quite a mess on the corners of his lips.  
"Nai-chan, you should wipe your mouth, it's a bit messy." Tsukumo said with a smile, handing a napkin to the white-haired boy. Nai did as he was told and drank some lemonade from his cup, he then continued with his conversation with Yogi.  
"You idiots are too noisy." Gareki remarked off handedly, his eyes still following the words on the page about simple machines. He mindlessly reached for his cup. When he felt the smoothness of the drinking vessel, he grabbed it and brought the rim to his lips. The juice was zesty and definitely refreshing, not too sour nor too sweet with a hint of cool menthol running down his throat. Finished with his long sip, he licked his lips and tasted something distinguished from what he has drank. It was too sweet to be the same content as the juice, like another different flavor, something he can't get enough of even with just the first taste, it was addicting, he has to know what it is. He looked up from his reading material to speak his mind, but was met with three pairs of eyes that were swimming with different emotions. The violet orbs of Tsukumo were less unemotional; Yogi's were gleaming with mirth and the ruby hues of Nai's held confusion and a glint of happiness. The childish blonde was the one who broke the three-against-one stare down with a fit of giggles,  
"Gareki-kun, how did it taste like?" Yogi asked with a teasing tone.  
"What the hell is the problem? And it tasted fine." Gareki scowled puzzled how Yogi knew what he was thinking.  
"Oh really huh? But, Gareki-kun, you should ask permission first before drinking someone else's beverage." The raven-haired boy's eyes widened at Yogi's remark and he felt his face burn from embarrassment.  
"Wh-what?" Gareki looked back at the cup he was currently holding, it was cylindrical in shape, clear, a smudge of red jelly on the rim, and he also took a glance at the coffee table, his own cup was left untouched.  
"I-I'm sorry...whose cup is this anyways?" He muttered trying to keep his voice straight and fighting the blush that's creeping up, which was inevitable. He got a tug on his shirt from the right as an answer.  
"Gareki, it was mine, but it's okay to share right?" Nai innocently asked naive of the effect of his words. Gareki's mind went blank and his heart thumped rapidly, all the blood rushing to his cheeks. A flash of light made him turn to the source of it, Yogi just took a picture of a blushing Gareki staring at Nai with a camera that appeared out of nowhere.  
"So cute~ It was Nai's first indirect kiss...I'm jealous, Nai-chan, could you give me the second?" Yogi whine-pouted, looking at Nai with puppy dog eyes.  
"Sure, Yogi, but how do you do an indirect kiss?" Nai tilted his head to the side, a confused smile playing on his lips.  
"Just drink from my cup, and it's done~" Yogi instructed joyfully, giving his share of lemonade to Nai, unaware of the coming danger. Nai was about to drink, when the cup was flicked out of his grip, the contents spilling on the velvet rug.  
"Gareki?" Nai's confusion was building up with each minute.  
"Yogi, you bastard, delete that picture!"  
"Eh? I don't wanna! It was a moment for little Nai." Yogi stubbornly said and stood up to make a run for it. Gareki with his face red, chased after him. All that was left on the couches were Tsukumo, who just watched the scene, and Nai who is still very confused at everything that transpired.  
"Tsukumo-chan, what happened?"  
Tsukumo sighed and replied, "I'll tell you when you're older, Nai-kun."

-Short line-

Gareki gave up on chasing Yogi and went back to his room to sulk, reminding himself to get back at Yogi for another time. He climbed up to his bunk and covered himself; he just can't believe he did something so stupid. To be honest, he did enjoy the indirect kiss, accidental or not, it was nice to know it was with Nai, but he would not admit it to anyone other than his self.

A/N: Well I didn't expect the ending x) At least I got that out of my system. See what I did there? No steamy scene this time~ I'm a fluff lover *o* wasn't it obvious? *shot* I hope you enjoyed it~ Review please so I can know your opinions, constructive criticisms are welcome. Bye now :)


	2. Games

A/N: kuhkuhkuh *-* I can't stop fangirling when I thought of this! I think it's too much...yet funny at the same time. XD It's a good thing no one was in the room with me or they'll put me in a straint jacket and send me to a mental hospital because of the giggles!~ R&R please let me know if you experienced the same thing :D

Warnings: Gareki/Nai, Tsukitachi/Jiki if you squint, some language and Nai's adorable NAIvety. See what I did there *eyebrow wiggles*

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Nai was walking along the corridors of First Ship; everything was new to him again. The Second Ship's defense system was of sheep-shaped, while where he is currently, rabbits seem to be preferred. Like with the sheep, he was friendly to them, he played with them and brushed off their fur balls. They would show their gratitude by helping Nai with every little thing, even though he didn't ask for it. Going back to Nai, today, he was asked to sweep the halls near the Captain's quarters by Kiichi. Of course, he did as he was told and was now a few meters away from it. Broom withheld, he heard bickering from the other side of the door. 'Tsukitachi-san and Jiki-kun?' The door to Tsukitachi's room opened and out came an annoyed Jiki with a laughing red-head at his tail.

"Jiki! I was just teasing you..." Tsukitachi said, having a hint of tipsiness.

"I don't need teasing from an idiot like you or anyone else." Jiki replied still fuming from the past conversation they had. Tsukitachi went to where Jiki was standing and wrapped an arm around the younger's waist.

"Hey, Tsuki-!"  
Jiki squeaked when a hand went to his bottom and gave it a squeeze then a soft pat. Jiki roughly shoved Tsukitachi and disappeared, not before giving the red head a threat of killing him in his sleep with a spade. Nai just watched everything that happened and was curious to know what Tsukitachi meant when he whispered "fun" to Jiki's ear. When Tsukitachi turned around he saw Nai tilting his head to the side with expectant eyes, his whole image like, 'Please enlighten me with your knowledge.'

"Tsukitachi-san, what did you do to Jiki-kun?" Nai asked with expectant eyes. How could anyone say 'no' to that?

"Nai-kun...We were just... playing a-a game! Yeah, that's right, just a game!" Tsukitachi answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Hirato and Akari will torture me when they find out about this.' Tsukitachi thought, causing his nervousness to increase a level.

"Okay~" Nai, clearly satisfied with the answer, smiled and went back to his work.

_~Le Time Skip~_

Gareki was also cleaning; he was given instructions to wipe the windows opposite the hall of Nai's area. He felt relaxed, he wasn't given enough time to be alone since the parade, Yogi and Nai always find him and ask if he was okay or just plain annoy him with childish things. If he were to be honest enough, even to himself, he would admit that he enjoyed everyone's company. Unlike in Karasuna, he was just using people for his own benefits. He tried using Nai, but it was futile, Nai can't hurt a fly, and he can't even use him as a dummy for his schemes because the kid's terrible at acting. He was useless in areas where he can get his hands dirty. He tried training him; then again, it was useless. Nai's not entirely useless though, because without him, he would still be living that life of crime, where he can trust no one, where he would've died without achieving anything he can be proud of as a human. Gareki was being too melodramatic and was staring at the stars across the ship. His mind replaying all the life-changing moments he was lucky enough to have lived through. He closed his eyes, forehead leaning onto the newly cleaned window and a small smile gracing his face.

"What would I be without him?" he sighed to himself. 'The calm before the storm' is the perfect description for what will be happening next. A soft tap to his shoulder made him turn his head to the right. His left eye twitched and heat started to spread across his face, he saw his reflection on red-stained irises, Nai's face was too close. He could almost feel the softness of it. His eyes looked down to where perfectly pink lips were placed, it was luring him in, only a few centimeters of distance and then he can claim them, he was leaning down, so close...very close-

"Gareki? What's wrong?"

Gareki quickly backed away and tried to compose himself. His heart beating wildly trying to escape the confines of his ribcage. Being somewhat a master of pretending to be cold and heartless, he replied with his usual response.

"I'm fine, Nai. Are you done with your work?"

"Yes, Gareki~ Can we play a game I just learned?" Nai beamed at Gareki, excited at spending time with him.

"Ugh...I don't know." Gareki replied, he doesn't want to "play" nice with this kid.

"Oh... okay, Gareki." Nai accepted Gareki's answer, his smile faded...and cue puppy-dog eyes. 'Dammit, what a cheap trick! But I'm falling for it.' Gareki thought and admitted defeat.

"Okay, you brat! Stop doing that and we'll try that game you want." Nai brightened up and hugged Gareki.

"Thank you Gareki! I hope we'll have fun!"

The black-haired boy just pushed the other away and crossed his arms.

"So what is this game? Is it a sport or a board game?" Gareki questioned while glaring at Nai who moved behind him.  
"Hey! Nai, I'm asking you a ques-!" Gareki was caught off-guard when a hand groped his ass. The hand was squeezing and kneading, he can't believe what was happening, did Nai just did that to him? This isn't a game! This is sexual harassment, but will it be considered harassment if he was enjoying it? A pat to his behind was the last straw. He turned around and roughly grabbed Nai's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Gareki's breathing was a bit ragged; Nai looked at him innocently, like nothing was wrong with what he did.

"Gareki, are you alright? You look red, and you're starting to sweat."

"I'm fine Nai, but what you did wasn't a game, it was something else. Don't do that again to anyone else, you idiot!" Gareki released Nai and flicked his forehead.

"Tsukitachi-san said it was...he played it with Jiki." Nai defended.

"So that's where you got this from...I'll explain to them what a game really is. Go to our room, and I expect you to be asleep when I get there or else..."  
Nai got scared of the aura surrounding Gareki and fled to his room.

_~Le Time Skip~_

Gareki was exhausted, the energy drained from screaming obscenities at Jiki and Tsukitachi and being taken away by those damn rabbits as he was doing so. He went to his and Nai's shared room and found Nai still awake even with his threat.

"Nai, why are you still awake?" He asked, too tired to call him names.

"I-I just want to know if Gareki had fun." Gareki was shocked at the question, but shrugged it off as soon as he recovered. He went to Nai's bed and hugged Nai from behind. He smirked,  
"Yeah, want to try it again?"

A/N: Bad ending is bad! Xd I'm sorry the ending was rushed! D: I couldn't think of anything else and writer's block is getting to me :'( But I still hope you enjoyed it :3 Reviews=Love.


	3. Mornings

A/N: Hello my minideres~ Did you miss me *shot* Well, I miss you guys! *sobs disgustingly* I'm sorry for the short-run hiatus. (Mid-term examination hang-over is the worst!) So I wrote this as an apology while I still have time before I get buried alive in university. Hope you enjoy :) R & R darlings~

"Gareki, will you kiss me?"

Such a simple question can make someone die inside and out, and that someone is Gareki. He didn't know why Nai would ask him something he didn't know already. Nai was slow afterall, he asks obvious questions that can be answered by a kindergartner, but this inquiry was different, he was feeling it, not like all the other objective curiosities Nai had brought him. He was at war with himself. He doesn't know what to answer, no tactical maneuver to initiate, no escape. Nai has those eyes that wouldn't leave you alone until he's satisfied. How in the hell did he get in this situation?

Flashback~

It was a quiet morning for the second ship, inside Nai and Gareki's room, the curtains were undrawn so the sunlight would not awaken the residents. The black-haired boy of the duo was already awake though, cherishing the silence of the morning. He was not really a morning person, he gets rash whenever anyone goes to his personal space just to greet him a damn 'good morning' or be shaken up by those weird sheep. He did realize that only in the morning was he able to have peace and not get annoyed by a certain blonde and a half-animal. He rolled to his left, trying to find a more comfortable spot, he rolled to his right, then stretched his limbs and curled up to a position that would coax him a few more minutes of shut-eye. His plan was shattered, when a stiffled yawn broke through the silence and the sound of ruffled blankets indicate the awakening of Nai. A mop of white hair peeked through the railings of the top bunk, not wanting to be disturbed this early, Gareki turned his back and feigned sleep.

-Liney-

Nai had a feeling he woke up earlier than usual; 1) The sheep didn't wake him yet and 2) Gareki was still on his bunk. Ruby eyes looked at the turned figure on the top bunk. 'Gareki's still asleep? Maybe it is too early to wake up.' The white-haired boy climbed the ladder and fit himself in the space that was left unoccupied. He pressed his forehead against Gareki's back and snuggled closer, loving the warmth eminating from his friend and instantly fell asleep.

-Liney-

Meanwhile, Gareki was blushing madly at the affection he received. He was shocked as to why Nai didn't go to sleep again at his own bed. 'Damn that stupid animal!' Gareki thought, restraining himself from waking Nai and telling him what kind of idiot he was. He couldn't move from his position, he was squeezed in between Nai and the wall, without waking up Nai and getting more embarassed. He moved to his right, trying to roll-over so he could get away. It was successful, though, half-way, because at the right moment, Nai, at his unconcious state, softly grabbed Gareki's arm and pulled him down. Gareki having no will to wake the niji, just let him get away with it, and it lead to one of the most awkward situations his been in. His right arm was still in Nai's grasp, the younger's face buried in between his shoulder and neck. He could feel the soft breaths tickling his neck, sending shivers down his spine. 'Shit. This is awkward.' With his free hand, he went to move Nai's head. He tilted boy's face but couldn't help himself from admiring it. The smooth porcelain skin fits Nai's innocent face. Those pair of smooth pink lips, untainted, just begging to be kissed. Gareki released the cute face, shaking his head and blushing harder at his thoughts. 'Ugh. Stop with those thoughts. Perverted hormones.' Unbeknownst to Gareki, eyes fluttered to his rough movements.

"Gareki *yawn*, is it time to wake-up?", Nai asked in a sweet voice.

Gareki looked at Nai for a moment, and looked away before replying.

"Yeah it's morning already. And get the hell off me."

Gareki half-heartedly shoved Nai away and sat up.

~End of flashback~

"Gareki, will you kiss me?"

'Did Nai read my thoughts? Damn it!' Blushing furiously, Gareki turned away from Nai and pretended to fix some string hanging loosely from a blanket. Keeping himself busy, he could feel those warm red eyes boring holes at the back of his skull. He flinched when a soft hand touched his shoulder,

"Gareki, please?", Nai pressed further. Gareki turned around and looked directly into

those red pools, searching for some hint of playfulness and mischief, but all he got was pure, innocent honesty.

Gareki let out a tired sigh, "Nai, do you really want me to do that?"

"Yes!" Nai answered immediately. His mood brightening even more, almost rivaling the radiance of the sun.

"F-fine, but promise me something, okay?" Gareki blushed and looked away, embarass at what he's going to do.

"Anything, Gareki."

"Don't tell anybody about this."

"O-"

The white-haired boy didn't get to complete his response as a pair of lips collided with his own. Calloused yet still soft hands were cupping his face, gently caressing the sides. After getting over the initial shock of the sudden kiss, Nai closed his eyes and kissed back, testing the waters.

Gareki couldn't believe what he was doing, he was kissing Nai, and he was kissing back. At least he won't be feeling guilty and regretful later, because it seems that he has achieved some sort of subconcious need, and that is Nai. Their kiss was chaste, not fleeting yet no lust can be detected, just a simple kiss of care and love. Lips pressed against each other just because. Both of them pulled away for the need of air. Gareki's blushed heightened a level and kept his head down. Nai, on the other hand, was smiling like the idiot he is.

"Gareki."

At the call of his name, Gareki looked up.

"Why did you kiss me there?" Nai asked with a tilt of his head, still smiling.

Gareki froze, feeling stupid of his act. Though the feeling of hurt is what reigned in his heart the most.

'Did I miscalculate? Maybe he really was just joking. He's been playing me.' Gareki wanted to cry, but he couldn't, he musn't, because Nai would get worried for him.'

"Gareki! Are you listening to me?"

"Wha?"

"Gareki, I said, Yogi kissed me yesterday on the cheek as a good morning kiss. So why did you kiss me on the lips?"

Gareki felt more stupid than before, he was overthinking things, and now he's ashamed at what he had done. Nai was only asking for a kiss on the cheek, but because of his idiocy, not only did he kiss Nai, he also discovered his feelings for the boy. Well, now thinking about it, it is a win-win situation for him, though Nai's still confused. Gareki shook his head and let a smile appear.

"Because it's my own good morning kiss, so don't tell anyone about that, idiot."

"Of course Gareki, I promised right?"

"Good."

Gareki then pecked Nai on the lips,

"Good morning, Nai."

Nai then kissed the tip of Gareki's nose,

"Good morning, Gareki."

A/N: Aaawww it's so freaking fluffy and sweet! I can't...I just can't...I just love these babies so much! I got a magazine that cover-featured Karneval! *fangirls* I bought 2 copies and don't intend to open the other one. I'm currently following 'Free!' and I love them dorks. Hahahahaha! Rei's so dorky and adorable. Underwear. LOL xD. (Maybe I'll write a fic for Free! in the near future) Sorry for the rant. R and R my people ;)


End file.
